mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Remington
|mission=y |gifts=y }} Profile Personal summary Remington was born on Summer of Day 26 in Portia. Remington's hair was mistakenly dyed green by Portia's local barber Sanwa, who is colorblind. Considering Remington has not changed his hair color, he may have taken a liking to it. He is a pleasant and formal man. He doesn't seem to hold grudges or hard feelings against others. His horse is named Arrow in the PC version. Physical appearance He wears a backpack with a gas mask. Related characters 's doesn't have family in Portia, but he is Friends with his fellow soldiers at the Civil Corps, Arlo and Sam. }} | | | | | |_ | | | |,|-|^|-|.| | | |_ | | | Arlo| | Sam|_ }} When befriending , his relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving favor points from those NPCs as well. Schedule Remington's typical schedule consists of walking around town or being inside of the Civil Corps building. All times are in 24-hour format. Certain events may alter his schedule. |-|Weekdays= |-|Weekends= Relationship is one of the potential bachelors that the player can romance. Upon reaching Friend status at four full hearts, the player can confess their love to him with a Heart Knot. If the confession is successful, his relationship status changes to Boyfriend. After has become the player's boyfriend, upon reaching Lover status at eight full hearts, the player can then propose to him with a Wedding Ring. If the proposal is successful, his relationship status changes to Husband. Once certain other conditions have been met, and the player can then try for children. Additionally, upon meeting certain relationship levels, certain perks are rewarded. Perks ;Buddy :Add an extra 5 Defense points ;Friend :Add an extra 50 health points ;Lover :Add an extra 15 Defense points ;Husband + :It costs less to post a commission at the Civil Corps. The perk reduces the cost of posting a commission at the Civil Corps by 50%. Social interactions Chat Chat is a basic social interaction available at any relationship level. Chatting with once a day can increase his relationship by 1 point, or 2 points with the Smooth Talk skill; subsequent chatting, on the same day, only results in the same conversation without any relationship gain. 's dialogue may change every day and every season. may also comment about certain events or missions. Higher relationship levels, including romantic involvement, also change 's dialogue. Gift }} Desires }} Spar }} Photo can partake in group photos with the player after reaching the Associate level. *More poses are unlocked by reaching higher relationship levels. *Romance poses are unlocked by becoming partners. *The "Photographer" skill can fully unlock all poses, regardless of relationship or romantic level. *All poses can be viewed in 's Gallery page. Dates Play Date Dine *Likes Sour Food and Spicy Food *Dislikes Sweet Food |D1=N/A |L2= |D2= |L3= |D3=N/A |L4= |D4= |L5=N/A |D5= |L6= |D6= |E1= feels neutral about Sauteed Sweet and Sour Tenderloin because it is both Sweet Food and Sour Food. }} Interact Relic Trade |r10= |f1= }} Missions Main missions ; Hazardous Ruins :The Hazardous Ruins are dangerous, and the Civil Corps regulates who can enter. You must last at least one minute against one of the three current Civil Corps members (Sam, Arlo, Remington) to show that you've got what it takes to enter the ruins. ; The Debt Collectors :The Debt Collector's Agency from Atara sent a couple of agents to inform you that your father owed them some debt. ; The Crashed Station :The space relic knocked over a tower and created a giant hole on the tower ruins, some monsters came out as a result. The hole needs to be patched as soon as possible! ; Rescue in Ingall's Mine :Remington's waiting at the entrance to Ingall's Mine. Enter the mine when you're ready. ; The Third Key :Captain Ursula has informed you that the gases have mostly been dispersed. She has asked you to meet up at the entrance to the Third Key when you're ready. ; The Sharks in the Sky :The operation to find All Source is initiating, when you're ready, meet up with the rest of the Civil Corps at the entrance to the All Source location. Secondary missions ; Grand Theft Pickaxe :Higgins said you stole his Bronze Pickaxe. What are you going to do? ; Stories of Togetherness :Petra left some hints with other people for a message to you. You'll need to talk to a them to figure out what the message is. :This is Petra's romance mission. Gallery Remington.jpg ru:Ремингтон Category:Characters Category:Marriage candidates Category:Bachelors